vital
by chrissyq
Summary: They say love is a beautiful thing. Something remarkable and heart wrenching enchanted even. But the term is used loosely, and its content is both indecorous and unorthodox. Love isn't what it's cracked up to be. Not at all. It's actually deadly.


_They say love is a beautiful thing. Something remarkable and heart wrenching enchanted even. But the term is used loosely, and its content is both indecorous and unorthodox. Love isn't what it's cracked up to be. Not at all. It's actually deadly. Chapter 1 _ Artemis sat soundlessly in her new uptown apartment, she hadn't expected the move to Gotham to be so… agonizing , in all reality she had hoped somehow leaving the apartment she formerly shared with Wally would have a positive outcome , help her to escape from the tragedy ;find herself again . But instead she just felt even more misplaced than before. _ "_God I miss him" Artemis whispered to herself.

"You know you shouldn't leave your window open." Artemis gasped, instantly in standing position cross bow in hand ready to strike at the first sign of danger. "Dick, you idiot! I almost blew your head off" Dick Grayson walked cautiously toward her, hands held up in surrender his notorious cocky half grin showing openly on his face. Artemis unconsciously smirked, she wondered how long it's been sense she's seen him ACTUALLY smile. She wondered how long it's been sense she's actually seen him. After the incident, Dick took a leap of absence from his alternate identity, Artemis did the opposite. She made a new one. Artemis lowered her bow, and then tossed it on the couch "is that a safe place to put a cross bow?" "Shut up Dick." Artemis replied halfheartedly wrapping the now "discharged" Hero into a full on bear hug, which he seemed happy to return. When she finally released him she plopped down onto the couch smashing the cross bow into her bottom, causing her to yelp in reaction, "Told you so" Dick replied nonchalantly, his attention obviously elsewhere Artemis followed his gaze to the only picture she managed to hang on the wall FLASHBACK

"_JEEZ IT'S HOT!" Wally said through clenched teeth, "obviously, I mean its only 94 degrees, and you're the only idiot who insisted on not bringing flip-flops" "we're at the beach, no one wears shoes Arty" "to get to the water part. You have to cross the sand" M'gann giggled girlishly, earning her a slight smile from super boy who had been otherwise stoned face and silent most of the day. "You too are such a comedy duo couple" M'gann voiced innocently "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE" …. Silence. Zatanna sensing the obvious tension wrapped her arm around Robins nervously "here. Um I'll help you Wally… let me see… sladnas eeth nommus I!" a small portal opened and out popped Wally's flip flops. "Thanks Zee." And with that he stalked away, leaving Artemis alone with the couple's crew. 30 mins later_

"_Stop being so stubborn Artemis, you were the reason he walked away" "Actually Zatanna you were the one who gave him to flip flops so…" Zatanna flicked Artemis in the forehead "ow! What was that for?" Zatanna shook her head disapprovingly, "I was trying to see if it echoed because obviously you're missing a brain –""I just don't see what I said wron-" Zatanna flicked her again "OW! " "You blew him down. You kissed New Year's, you've kissed sense then, you met his fricken parents" "He never officially asked me. " "He shouldn't have to Artemis. As your best friends, I'm telling you now. Go talk to him "but-" _

"_Artemis Marie Crock, I will turn you into a frog. Plus the more you refuse, the more time I spend with you ,and the less time I spend with my robin! And I can always spend the night at your house. So go now" _

"_Hey Wallace" Artemis sat beside Wally on the beach towel; he avoided her gaze and stared out into the ocean. She scooted closer to him, yet he made no indication of wanting to be any wear near her, much less noticing her. It was weird, and uncomfortable ... she hated not being seen by him, not seeing him smile. Though she'd never admit it to him of course. She had to do something, she couldn't stand the silence " wally I'm-" " so I mean nothing to you. Is that what it was? I was just some stupid fling" "no wally I-" "then what are we Artemis, if we're not a couple. What am I too you I mean, you've met my parents, I've kissed you! You kiss back I just don't under-" Artemis leaned forward smashing her lips on his ._


End file.
